


Here For You

by NoWhere2GoButUp



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWhere2GoButUp/pseuds/NoWhere2GoButUp
Summary: Haru takes a moment to let Makoto know that he'll always have him.





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Takes place after season one, episode six.

"Good night, Haru." Makoto said turning off the lamp before shifting into a sleeping position.

"Night." Haru turned his back to his best friend and made himself comfortable on his side of the bed.

To many others, it might seem strange or weird that two teenage male friends were sleeping in the same bed, but neither cared. Plus, their relationship was always like that. Both were inseparable since birth, pretty much.

Makoto never having to feel insecure about his fears, silly or otherwise, since Haru was there to comfort and protect him and the older male never having to worry about feeling bad for falling flat on his face in situations because Makoto never judged him, helped him, and sometimes even caught him before he hit that metaphorical ground in the first place.

Which made the recent scare all the more frightening. Haru hugged his pillow tighter. He could've lost Makoto forever yesterday. Someone who's been there since he can remember. The only one who's always been there when everyone else had come and gone. It made his eyes burn and a lump form in his throat.

He turned as quietly as he could to look over his shoulder at the younger male. Makoto was laying on his side with his back to him, but his frame was stiff and Haru could tell by his breathing that he was still awake. Without all the distractions of family and friends and noise, the quiet night lets your thoughts catch up with you and, obviously, he was still shakened by the ordeal.

So before over-thinking himself out of it, Haru completely turned towards his friend, wrapped his arms securely around his waist, and pressed the side of his face to the back of his neck.

The brown-haired male seemed surprised for a second before placing his hand not under his pillow over Haru's and then pulling it to his lips.

'Thank you, Haru.'

Haru hugs him a little tighter before easing back again.

'Anytime. I'm always here for you.'

**Author's Note:**

> My first Free! fic, yay! Short and to the point, lol. Hoped you liked it and thanks for reading!:)


End file.
